


Hazbin Hotel: Together, Forever to Overcome

by Lukara_Spock



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bravery, Family, Friendship, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukara_Spock/pseuds/Lukara_Spock
Summary: After opening up the Hotel, things start off grim and slow for Charlie and her friends, but everything gathers speed and flourishes soon enough. But the challenges will always remain no matter what, and no matter how far you succeed, something or someone will always be there to try and make you crumble.For Charlie, she is determined to succeed and help souls with redemption, even if she hits a bunch of snags in the way. But those snags, some might be small and others will be hard to overcome alone... especially when someone from her father's past comes into the scene.- Cursing involved.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on wattpad.com under my user Lukara_Spock but I took all my stories off there and will now be posting them here and or on fanfiction.net. I no longer use wattpad.

I pulled my blonde hair over my face as I slid down against the wall of my bedroom at the hotel. We've only been open for not even two months, and so far just about every political player in Hell wants to undermine this place.

"Why can't they just give this place a chance? Don't they want redemption?"

Pulling my legs close to my chest, I curled up a bit on myself and fell sideways onto the floor. Staring out the glass doors to the balcony, I could see the bloody red sky with the Pentagram shining brighter than ever. Getting up, I walked over to the door and merely put my hand on the glass.

Beyond the walls of my hotel, I could see the Turf War that was still raging on. closing my eyes, I slowly started to turn away till I heard the sounds of sirens overpowering the raging sounds of the Turf War. I pressed my face against the window as I saw the Exterminators appear in a beam of white light in a small area, on the far side east side of Pentagram City.

"No, we just had one not long ago... and this Turf War... we shouldn't need another Extermination."

Pulling down on hair even tighter, I shut my eyes tight before bursting them open again and slamming my curtains shut. There was a rapid knocking on my bedroom door. Letting out a deep sigh, I approached it and opened it to see Vaggie at my door with a spear in her hands.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who, Vaggie?"

"Angel Dust, that's who! Been hunting him down all morning, that stupid bastard of a slut!"

Blinking at her, she went around my bedroom, looking around every single door that was connected to my bedroom.

"Uh, Vaggie, I don't think Angel is here at all. He might be at the Turf War helping out Cherri Bomb."

"Wait, he's doing another Turf War! You know what... fine, then I'll hunt down that talk show shitlord until he returns."

"He's doing a talk show right now, so better not to disturb him."

She let out a scream of frustration and left my room, growling to herself. I kind of reached out towards her, but I knew that it was better to let her be so she can get her anger out. Letting out a deep breath, I closed my door shut and slumped against it.

Walking over to my desk, I noticed that only five people redeemed themselves in the past two months. So, it was a small start, but it wasn't anything magnificent and I know that it won't ever be. Shoving myself away from my desk, I went over to my bed and merely turned on the TV and changed the channel to Alastor's talk show.

I stared at him laughing for a mere moment with that wide grin on his face, his eyes full of excitement as he stared at the camera. Smiling a small bit, I sat down on the edge of my bed and just watched his show. Eventually, he introduced a guest and I saw Katie Killjoy. I could feel myself grow nervous at the sight of her being on the show, because she's been a player in bringing down the hotel.

"So, Miss Killjoy, pleasure to have you on the show. Quite a pleasure."

"Thank you Alastor, even if it took me months to get on."

He twitched a small bit, and his head turned towards Katie with a wicked look in his eyes.

"I'm not an easy man to allow simple things in my life unless they had meaning."

I grinned at the shocked look on Katie's face at how Alastor merely called her a simple thing, and I laughed a small bit to myself. She quickly regained her composure, as I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"So, the worthless hotel that the Princess of Hell is running has meaning for you?"

"Far more meaning than that of you. By the way, how is Tom Trench? I thought he was coming with you."

"Oh, he had an appointment to do, but anyways why don't we get on with this interview."

"Very well than, my dear. Now, we all know your comments on the hotel, you seem to really dislike it."

"Why of course, that little hotel isn't going to do much for the Denizens of Hell. I'm calling it a failed passion project."

She let out a laugh that everyone could tell that she meant her words. I saw Alastor's smile twitched for a second, like it was going to disappear from his face, but it held its place.

"If only you knew the truth Miss Killjoy, if only. The hotel, it is slowly blooming like a little baby corpse flower."

"Until it is cut off from the stem."

"Since the two of us are being honest Miss Killjoy, I happen to be staying at the hotel."

The laughter that still hung in her voice died off, and she merely stared at him while he straightened himself out his smile growing wider ever than before. She looked at the camera with a blank look on her face, before she shook her head and fluffed her hair a bit.

"Must say, Miss Killjoy, that sure threw you under the bus. To all viewers out there, I am indeed staying at the Hazbin Hotel, run by our Princess of Hell."

"So, you're working towards... redemption, Alastor?"

He laughed a small bit, tilting his hand towards his heart and I bit down on my lower lip.

"That Miss Killjoy, I will never say. Now if you, a failed newscaster gave redemption a try, then I will tell if you if I'm working towards redemption or not."

He leaned towards her, his smile giving off a wicked look before he pulled himself back and his smile giving off its usual shine.

"Well everyone, that is all for the show today! What I will have next to tell you all, well you will just have to wait so... stay tuned."

The screen went black as he slowly let out a laugh, his smile the last thing to fade away before I turned off my TV. Relaxing a small bit, I fell backwards on my bed as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I stared at the person who was calling me and I gulped a small bit as I felt a bit of dread overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was quick to find Vaggie lying down on a couch drinking a soda, a complete bored expression upon her. Taking in a deep breath, I approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey... Vaggie?"

"Oh no, what happened now?"

"I-I uh got a call from my parents..."

"Wait your parents? Well, what did they say?"

She kind of sat up with immediate attention, a bit of soda dripping down her chin which she quickly wiped away.

"The talk show segment that Alastor hosted today, I think it freaked out my mom. I mean, she's always listening to all his shows but you know how she would never lay a single finger on him unless it was necessary... and she's coming to visit."

The amount of soda that had been in her mouth, she quickly spat it out and stared at me with wide eyes. She sat up straight, nearly putting herself at the edge of the couch seat.

"Wait, because talk show freak is staying here, she's coming here to see what's going on?"

"Yup... and my dad, he's going to be holding his Council here in two months."

Her mouth dropped open, and her soda slipped out of her hand fell to the floor. I saw her eye twitch for a moment, before she was up on her feet and gripping me by my shoulders.

"Area you fucking me?! Your dad is gathering his council and is bringing it here to the hotel? Why didn't you tell him no, Charlie?"

"He's our king and my dad, Vaggie, I can't really disobey him... even if I run this hotel, it's technically the property of my family still. Thus, both my parents have the right to come and go as they choose."

Vaggie groaned a small bit, her hands dropped from my shoulders and she fell backwards over the armrest of the couch. Leaning over her, my hands on her knees I stared down at her as she tried to come up with an idea in her head. After a minute of waiting, I pulled myself away from her and slowly started to walk away to let her think quietly.

"Hey Charlie, when is your mom coming?"

"In a week. That's how long it will take her to prepare and get here."

"Hopefully we can get shitlord talk show to redeem himself so he can be gone already."

A small idea popped into my head and I could feel myself smiling at it.

"Or, we can show my mom that he's someone that we can all respect and that she has nothing to be concern about."

She stared at me like I had gone crazy or something, and just fell backwards on to the couch knowing that it was going to be a bit pointless in arguing with me. She knew that it was better to get over fears, instead of finding a way to avoid them.

Heading off towards the front doors, I looked out the window for a split second and saw Alastor walking up the steps of the porch. Quickly, I grabbed the door handle before he could even lay his hand on it. He blinked a bit surprise to see me already there like I had been waiting for him.

"Have you been waiting there all day, my dear?"

"No, I merely got here just as you came up the steps. Plus, you always arrive back at the hotel around this time."

The clock soon chimed seven in the evening, and I could feel myself smiling as he patted the top of my head.

"Plus, you're were the person that I really need to talk to right now."

"Alright, let us talk and walk."

He stepped into the hotel, and I closed the door behind him, quickly following him at his heels.

"Anyways, my mom saw the last bit of your talk show and... now she's going to be here in a week. She and dad both remembered what you did when you first arrived here, and I guess she's just scared that it might happen again and I'll be involved."

He merely nodded his head as we walked up the grand staircase, passing by other residents who were just waking up or going up to their rooms to take a quick nap before tonight's performance.

"So, I was thinking... what if we showed my mom that there isn't a reason for her to be concern because you're staying here? I mean, you've been here for two months, since we've opened and I trust you, now we just need to get her to trust you."

He laughed a small bit, wiping his left hand under his eye.

"Oh, my dear, why your mother isn't scared of me."

"Wait, she isn't?"

"No, no she isn't," he merely told me while laughing, "why your mother merely holds a small grudge against me and just merely wants to get even all because of a small fiasco between us back in 1989! Between me and your parents, we kept this fiasco to ourselves and your father thought your mother was going to smash my head into the granite column. I broke free and escaped, she's been wanting to finish it since then."

"Oh no... this is going to be a disaster."

"No need to fret, my dear, we'll keep the damage to a minimum and it could be a small show for all the people here at the hotel! Now, how about we head down to the bar and get a drink, my treat... Why were we walking upstairs again?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders, giving him a bit of a sheepish look. For Alastor, he merely rolled his eyes and his smile stretched a bit bigger.

"Oh well, downstairs we go to the bar!"

He merely put a hand on my shoulder, turned me around and gently nudged me down the stairs. I walked in silence as he let out a low, taunting whistle all the way there. Angel Dust was already sitting at the bar, puffing up his chest and merely talking to Husk about some gambling techniques, with Husk pointing more stuff out than what he could ever know.

"To think, I knew everything there was to gambling from Cherri."

"Learning from one person, doesn't mean you know everything, jackass."

"Oh, jackass, what a hurtful comeback, gambling slut face highball drinker."

"Had worse, stripper bitch of a spider."

Angel Dust puffed up his chest once more, while Husk merely brought out a bottle of vodka and started to drink out of it. Sitting down at the other end of the bar, Alastor approached Husk, the two talked for a couple of moments and Alastor soon sat down next to me.

"Hope you don't mind a Mimosa, my dear."

"No, no, that's fine, really. So, what did you order for yourself?"

"A Death in the Afternoon, heavy on both the absinthe and champagne in a tall glass."

He rubbed his finger and thumb together, shining his smile at me. Pretty soon, Husk put our drinks in front of us and walked away while flipping over some cards on the bar that weren't there before. Picking up my glass, Alastor held up his and we clinked our drinks together for some odd reason. Letting out a deep sigh, Alastor took a long swing of his drink and I merely slowly drank at mine.

Glancing down at Angel and Husk, the two of them were doing shots with people betting on them to see who would drop dead first from the alcohol. I groaned a small bit, thoughts running through my head as to what I got myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, wait, your mom is only coming to get even with Alastor because a fight that's never been finished?"

"Pretty much, Vaggie..."

The two of us were sitting at back table, far away from the stage and cautiously watching Angel Dust performing his show. He puffed up his chest a small bit, and threw a wink at the crowd. Looking over at Vaggie, she just faced palmed herself.

"Why the hell did you get a sex-prone mobster be in charge of the entertainment here?"

"Because he's an A-list and... has done this type of business for years."

She stared at me with a blank face for a few mere seconds until she finally gave me her response, "You're hopeless."

"I know", that was all I merely said to her as I slammed my head down onto the table. I heard her call out to Husk to give her a heavy vodka drink of any kind, long as she could taste the vodka. Things just kind of grew quiet between us, even when Husk dropped off the drink and Vaggie gave him the money.

"Is she drunk, Vaggie?"

"No, Husk, no she's not. She's just trying to wrap her around things still."

"Ah, much like earlier today when she was at the bar with Alastor."

"Wait, you were at the bar with Alastor? What the hell, Charlie! I thought in the beginning when you allowed him to join, I told you to be careful and not let your guard down! That guy is a complete insane, lunatic psychopath! He will do anything to make sure he comes out on top in the end!"

My head had shot up when she started to yell out me, so I countered her argument, "Vaggie, all I did was tell him about my mom and joined him for a drink. He didn't do a thing to me."

"He has goals that WE don't even know of, Charlie! By God... damn it, girl! I'm not at your side for one second, and you're having drinks with talk show shitlord..."

Husk merely raised an eyebrow at me as Vaggie started chug down her drink. He merely motioned me to follow him and I quickly did over to the bar. Sitting down on a bar stool, I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you want me to follow, Husk?"

He merely picked up a glass and grabbed a cleaning cloth, staring at it for a moment he put the glass back on the shelf.

"Vaggie may have heard that stuff about him, but I know him a lot more than she thinks, Charlie. Princess of Hell or not, as he once said to me that you caught his eye."

"Wait, I caught his eye?"

"Yup, let me think for a moment... he died 1933, you weren't born till long after that or was it long before? Never mind... when he first saw you on the screen, I heard him say something about cute little pink cheeks with the biggest smile that he'd ever seen... course that was years ago... asshole couldn't keep his thoughts in his head... at least I didn't listen to the rest of whatever crappy words he had to say."

I kind of leaned back a bit as he grumbled a bit more, grabbed another glass and gave it a look over. His mouth twitched a small bit, and with his cleaning cloth he started to clean it.

"So, what you're telling me is... is that Alastor likes me?"

He just laughed a small bit, slamming the glass onto the table.

"Like is understatement, Charlie, a fucking understatement. Think higher up the fucking like ladder."

"So, he more than likes me, Husk?"

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?"

His fist slammed down onto the table, the anger kind of flaring in his eyes and he finally gave me an eyeroll that paused half ways through. Shrugging a small bit, he let out a heavy sigh and gave me a dead serious look.

"Look, this conversation didn't happen at all, and whatever I said you didn't hear it from me. Got it?"

I merely nodded my head, and he went back to cleaning the glass and attended to other people at the bar. I didn't understand why he told me the conversation didn't happen, until Alastor sat down next to me. He stretched for a moment since he took a small nap after we had our drinks earlier this afternoon.

"Oh, hey Alastor... How was your nap?"

"Splendid my dear. It was quick rest, and I feel up to par. Why, if I wanted to I could broadcast something right now! And how are you my dear?"

"Same as always, Alastor, no change here."

I let out an uneasy laugh, to which he raised a curious eyebrow at me. Gently putting a hand on my shoulder, he tilted his head and his smile grew a bit bigger.

"My dear, there is something dead hanging over you, I can see that. So, why don't you tell me?"

"It's nothing really. Just worried about some hotel stuff, no big deal."

"If you say so, and to let you know something dead it hanging over you."

Looking up, I saw a couple of dead Egg Bois above me and I let out a small shriek of fear as I fell off of the barstool, and Angel Dust's laughter filled the room. Other patrons joined in with Angel Dust as he pointed out that is how you scare someone when they least expect it. Pretty soon I heard Vaggie and Angel Dust arguing about it. Alastor merely helped me up from the floor, and I could see the look of revenge filling his eyes.

"My dear, if it is alright with you, might I try something."

Straightening myself up, I gave him a smile and merely told him that he may. Grinning with pleasure, he summoned his cane and walked over to the stage. Everyone heard him slam the end of the cane on the floor, and the whole room went deathly quiet that it sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh, Angel Dust, so naïve that you are. Don't forget she runs the hotel, and I myself work with her."

His head tilted to the right and everyone slowly started to back away out of fear of him. Including Vaggie.

"Now then", he slowly said, "if the pranks are done, shall we continue on with the rest of the show? I for one would like to be entertained than see the future ruler of Hell be scared into Heaven."

He laughed a small bit and Husk came over to me, leaning on the counter and just stared at Alastor.

"Like I said Princess, like is a fucking understatement."

With that said from him, he walked away to attend to someone as Alastor came back over to me. Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, I gave him a cheerful smile and he happily gave one back to me. When everyone had their attention on Angel Dust, Alastor put an arm around my shoulders and gently pushed me out the room.

"Uh, where are we going, Alastor?"

"Out of the bar, my dear. Why don't the two of us go outside? It's hellish right now, and the sky is a perfect blood red!"

"Uh, okay... yeah, some outdoor air would be nice right now."

"Glad that you can agree."

He kept his arm draped over my shoulders as the two of us walked outside, and I stared up at the Pentagram that was in the sky. It was shining brighter than ever, and glancing over at Alastor he was looking at it himself and I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Carefully, I gripped his hand with my own, not letting him let it fall from my shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

My fingers drummed on the windowsill, waiting for my mom's limo to pull up and see her step out in a long slimming dark purple dress that hugged her body, adorned with black and silver accessories adorning her... shaking my head out of my thoughts, I saw the sleek, black limo pull up and I took in a deep breath of air as I headed to the doors and opened them up wide.

Word had already gotten out about my mom visiting the hotel, and so far... everyone is acting like this isn't the worst thing that's going to happen to them. Angel Dust is the least bit concern, Vaggie's been pacing around and planning out different things in case things go horribly wrong, Alastor's still acting the same but we all think he's got something far worse than what everyone's ever planned in his head, and I'm just a complete mess.

Walking down the front steps, mom got out of the limo ever so gracefully. I straightened out my bow tie a small bit, and gave her the biggest smile that I could make... but knowing mom, she always see's through my smiles. My eyes glanced over to my left and I saw Katie Killjoy merely watching us, since it was news for the Queen of Hell to visit her daughter... the last time that we saw each other was about four years ago. Quickly, mom pulled me into a hug and gave me a small kiss on the top of my head. Her voice came down into a whisper, "Keep up the smile until we can get somewhere private."

I quietly responded her to her in a softer whisper as her hair draping over my face, "Okay, mom."

Quickly she gave me a few more pecks on the forehead, and pulled me into a tight hug as she snapped her fingers. Giving her a hug back, I looked behind her and saw a few demon servants getting her bags... this isn't gong to be a quick visit and deal with Alastor, she's making this a vacation.

"Mom, I thought you were just visiting," I quickly told her, trying to keep my voice low, "not coming to spend a night or two."

"Oh, my little asp of a darling, course I'm here to spend a few days here," she said while smiling boldly at me, "A quick visit here isn't going to let me fully see what's happening while in the hands of my own daughter."

With that said, she broke off the hug and patted my cheek before walking away. I could have sworn that my eye twitched, but I ignored it and quickly followed after her. Closing the hotel doors behind me, I saw her leaning over the counter talking to Husk.

"And what room would you like to stay in, milady?"

"Don't worry about assigning me a room Husk, I very much know that mine and Lucifer's room has been left untouched from a letter that Niffty sent me. Such, a charming young girl she is, I will be staying in there till my stay here is over."

He merely nodded his head at her as he marked it down in his book on who had checked in. His eyes glanced up at me as mom walked away, and I merely gave him a shoulder shrug with a sheepish look on my face. He just let out an eyeroll, shoved the book under the desk and went to the bar area without so much of another word.

Upstairs I heard a bit of laughter from mom, as I heard Angel's voice slowly floating down and the occasional curse word between the two. Groaning, I started to head up the stairs, but Angel Dust was quick to reach me.

"So, what's up with tall, sexy and hottest bitch here? Cause, she is fucking smoking hot," Angel said out loud, in a low tone voice that made him sound like he just got done screwing around with someone while a wide grin came onto his face, "Hot enough to spend the fucking night with ten times over, too."

I could feel the blush rising in my face, and I covered my face with my hands as I headed back down the few steps that I had just stepped on and into the bar. Vaggie was at the bar table, sharpening a blade and I slammed my head onto the bar top.

"So, do you want something heavy or light to drink," Husk called out to me as I gripped the sides of my head.

"Heavy and sour Husk, I need to burn the words that Angel told me out of my head," I called back at him, my voice slowly rising out of embarrassment.

Vaggie let out a groan and here comes the question, "What did the fucking sexist bastard say now?"

I quickly shot up straight in my seat as Husk put my drink down in front of me, walking away to avoid whatever I had to say without a care in his eyes.

"Four words, Vaggie," I said while I felt myself twitch as the words replayed in my head, "tall, sexy, hottest bitch. To me about my mom. Oh, and spend the night with ten times over!"

Her mouth dropped opened at me, and I saw her grip tightened onto the blade that she was holding and shot quickly got out of her seat. The anger was flaring up in her eyes, and she quickly left me alone while shouting for Angel Dust. Grabbing my drink, I started to chug it down without a care at all.

Another drink was set down in front of me as I slammed the glass that I have been drinking out of onto the table. Nodding my head at Husk, he just nodded his head back at me and walked away to tend to other people like always. Sighing, my finger circled the rim of the glass as the color of red came into the corner of my eye.

"My dear, are you trying to drown yourself in your sorrows or pain already?"

Glancing up, by the tiniest amount, Alastor tilted his head at me and I felt the drink move out from under my finger, then his hand engulfing mine while giving it a small pat. His hand that had been resting on top of mine quickly fell off, and he planted a small kiss on the top of my knuckles. The blush started to rise up in my cheeks, and the softest smile sprawled out onto my face as he pulled away.

"My dear, please do tell me what is bothering you before you drink which ever glass you are on?"

I let out a bit of a moan as I started to speak, "My mom just arrived with 666 News right behind her, then Angel ran into her while coming downstairs and flirted with her... and he even commented on her in front of me and even spend the night with her. I'm racked up with so much stuff right now, I completely have no idea what is even going to happen next! All we know Angel Dust could be strip pole dancing on stage right now!"

My hand waved over to the stage, where we all heard Angel's voice float through the room and before I could even turn my head to see what he was doing Alastor's hand just covered my eyes.

"My dear, you need to stop guessing things already. It is starting to become... oh, how should I put this? You're hitting every single nail in the coffin of every killed angel."

Groaning, I crushed my eyelids shut and grabbed my drink as I brushed off Alastor's hand. Quickly I chugged it down and left the bar, with Alastor right at my heels. Glancing around, I saw Vaggie marching towards the bar area. Grabbing her hand, she gave me a smile and I gave her one back while giving her a warning, "He's stripping."

That was enough to provoke her and send her charging right in, anger flaring up and her voice at the loudest. Pretty soon, we heard a few bets going on and people requesting some more drinks. Brushing my bangs out of my face, I headed up the staircase and Alastor followed me quietly until I almost ran right into my mom, half ways up.

"Alastor, the man that I've been looking for since arrival. How are you on this gruesome day?"

"Mighty fine, Lilith, why you haven't aged a dime."

She laughed a small bit, conjuring up a red apple in her hand and merely stared at it for a moment. She gently blew on it, and we watched it turn into sparkling red dust that disappeared mid-air. The soft look in her eyes vanished, replaced with one that could turn one to stone and shatter you while the smile stayed upon her.

"Perhaps, we should talk first before we have our little fiasco, Alastor. Charlotte my dear, please lead Alastor to your father's study that he has here, I will meet the both of you up there. There is something that I need to do first."

With that said, she walked past the two of us and I tugged on Alastor's sleeve to continue following me up the staircase. He simply followed me, without the slightest hesitation, and silence was all that we heard as we reached my father's study.


	5. Chapter 5

The office hadn't changed a bit since Dad was last in here years ago... same old blood red carpet (with hidden blood stains), black painted walls with gold baseboard trimming, gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling that gave the room a dimmed light. A dark oak desk with a black leather chair sat in front of the only window with the curtains closed, on either side of the window were two grand bookcases that reached the ceiling with multiple books upon them. Glancing behind me, Alastor sat down on one of the two dark red couches that was separated by the dark oak coffee table that was engraved with gold in the middle of the room.

"My dear, you need to breath. I am sure what your mother has to say to the both of us won't be so horrible."

"What if it is, Alastor? She's quite stern when it comes to people being involved with me... last time I got lectured to her, it was about Vaggie..."

I yanked on my hair a small bit as I sat on the opposite couch, and merely stared down at the floor. I could hear the tapping of Alastor's foot on the ground, the only sound that filled the silence that had fallen between us. Not even a few minutes after, I heard the door knob being turned and I stood up on my feet. Alastor merely straightened himself out, his foot tapping came to an abrupt stop.

Mom glided into the room ever so gracefully, her footsteps didn't even make a sound as she stepped across the carpet. And gently she perched herself on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs delicately like she always does, the slit of her dress finally revealing itself.

"Charlotte dear, straighten up a bit. Alastor... damn, I don't even know what to point out so you can straighten out. You're straighten out enough already."

She let out a deep sigh, and the tips of her dark red painted fingernails pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alastor... what the hell are you thinking? And Charlie, what in the nine circles are you thinking? Allowing him to stay at the Hotel? Out of everyone here, I think Vaggie has the most common sense!"

I flinched a small bit at mom's words, shoving a lock of my blond hair behind my ear while my eyes looked away from her. I ignored a bit of her ranting, playing with a different lock of my hair until I saw a flash of red in front of me and a hand was placed on top of my head.

"Lilith, my dear, your problem is with me. Not Charlie. What I said to Katie Killjoy on my show, is true. I hold a great amount of passion towards this hotel, and I do intend to tell everyone if I am seeking redemption or not, only if Katie Killjoy tries to redeem herself. But, on to the main matter at the hand. You came only because of me, so why don't we settle out little fiasco that happened in 1989?"

Glancing over at mom, she slid off the edge of the desk that she was sitting on, the smile on her face growing. The knuckles in her fingers popping as she approached Alastor, gripping the bowtie on his neck and pulling him close to her.

"So, the Radio Demon is ready to face his downfall?"

"Only if the Queen of Hell is willing to risk and lose the reputation and high standing that she holds in Hell."

The two laughed at each for a second, and I squished myself against the couch cushions as my mom threw Alastor over her shoulder by his neck, but he managed to land lightly on his feet with a small thud. He waved his right pointer finger back and forth, while making that ticking noise with his tongue against his teeth.

"Why Lilith, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are trying to kill me."

"Wasn't that the point of our fiasco back in 1989? And the one in 1943? Along with 1945?"

The two of them laughed for a mere second, and I pulled my legs up against me as their laughter dropped and it looked like they were stabbing each other with eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I covered my face with me hair, trying to avoid the confrontation that was picking back up again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaggie's P.O.V

"How the HELL can you not know about Lilith?"

Angel Dust merely shrugged his shoulders at me, and I pointed to the large portrait that was on the wall behind him. "She's in every picture and portrait of this house, idiot!"

"Well, like I've said before Vaggie, I don't pay attention to politics. Who has time for that?"

"Well, maybe you should pay attention to it a bit more! Then none of us would have to tell you about the sexual compliment that told Charlie about her own mother!"

"Like I've said, who has time for politics? And second, how the hell was I suppose to know it was her mother? The two hardly look alike?"

Slapping my face, he singled Husk to give him a drink and he was soon given a bottle of vodka. Popping open the cap (which hit my head) he took a quick slug of it.

"Seriously, how could you even say that? Petite frame, luscious blonde hair, and the fact that LILITH IS THE QUEEN OF HELL AND CHARLIE IS THE PRINCESS! THUS, INDICATING THEY ARE RELATED TO EACH OTHER! HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MISS SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

He stared at me a bit wide eye; the bottle pulled away from his lips as my hands were grabbing that suite jacket of his with rage. Around us, a couple of people who were checked in stared, along with Husk who was slowly writing down bets to those that were near him on the thought if a fight would break out between us.

"Like I said, who has time for politics?"

"That's it, you slut-brain, spaghetti leg-spider of spider-queen whore!"

Launching myself at him, I screamed at him about knocking out his gold tooth and making his eyes match. Cheers went about around us and people began taking more bets, until a chandelier nearly crashed down on top of us. Angel Dust had managed to roll us both out of the way at last second, and we stared up at the ceiling. Snapping out of my anger, I stared up at the ceiling wondering what was going on now.

"I thought Charlie got that fixed, Vaggie?"

"She did, Angel Dust, like five weeks ago. What the hell is going on, now?"

"Don't know, but there might be another fight going on. Or someone is having some fun..." He laughed a small bit, till I punched him hard in the eye to cry out in pain as I got up on my feet and left to figure out what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Vaggie's P.O.V:

My hair flared out behind me as I marched up the stairs, hands gripping my spear tightly as I muttered curses under my breath of what that shitlord demon could be doing now. Angel Dust followed after me, complaining about ruining his "pretty" look that he was trying to perfect for his show tonight. Walking down the hallway, I headed right towards the office of Charlie's dad and moments before I could kick the door open, Lilith swung it wide open with a large grin on her face.

"Hello, Vaggie." She said, her voice sounding sickening sweet letting a little bit of distrust towards me show.

"Lilith." I said, my voice nearly a snarl.

"I see you still carry that old spear around... I guess habits don't die. Still a control freak, I see." She said, a cocky smile forming on her face.

"Uhm mom... no need to act so hostile." Charlie spoke up, appearing from behind her. "Especially in front of a crowd."

Her cocky smile fell of her face and a bored expression took its spot. "I see what you mean, Charlie... Well, I will be checking in for a few nights, to make sure things are alright here. Niffty already has a room set up for me. I will be seeing you in the morning, my sweet apple." She said to Charlie, lightly tapping her on the nose and walked off.

Everyone cleared a path for her, afraid of even touching Lilith even by the slightest. The last time someone touched Lilith, the person wasn't heard from for a week and was soon found the month after that person "supposedly" vanished. The only people that can touch Lilith is Lucifer himself and Charlie... or if she invokes a fight with you.

Letting out a deep breath, I turned my head towards Alastor and Charlie. Mainly at Alastor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?"

"Vaggie, it was just a confrontation between my mom and Alastor." Charlie piped in.

"SIMPLE? THE CHANDELIER THAT YOU PUT UP IN THE BAR NEARLY CRUSHED ME AND ANGEL DUST!" I shouted at her, but kept my eyes glaring at Alastor. I could hear her groan, and when my eyes glanced at her, her hands were covering her face.

"I had that fixed up five weeks ago... and put it in a spot where it cast shadows in areas where people who didn't want to be seen could sit." Charlie said, a bit of sorrow creeping in her voice. Just as I opened my mouth, Angel Dust popped in.

"Look on the bright side babe, now the whole place is dark. The stage will be perfectly lit up, casting shadows over everyone. Whether they want to be seen or not." Angel said while puffing up his chest. That brought a small smile on Charlie's face, but not a whole lot.

At least... he tried.

Groaning my eyes glanced back at Alastor as he gently placed his hands upon Charlie's shoulders.

"My dear, don't you worry about a thing." He simply said, "I'll get it fixed up and make sure to give you the money to reimburse you."

My eye twitched at him, but for Charlie her eyes lit up a bit more.

"Thanks, Alastor, I appreciate it." She said, some cheer in her voice. He simply nodded his head and left while mentioning a few things about the chandelier. Guess he was already getting to work. I could feel the anger flaring up in me as he walked away and my grip on the spear tightened. Everyone else around us left as well, and I stared at Charlie.

"Charlie, what did I tell you about him?" I said, my voice sounding concern. "I told you he was going to be trouble for us here at the hotel."

"Vaggie, it's okay. There's nothing to really worry about here." She told me, with a smile on her face. "Everything is okay now."

"What about with your mother? Do you know why she's here?"

"I don't know exactly..." She told me, sorrow washing over her face. "I think she's just worried. But I don't think it's really about me, though."

"Charlie." I spoke her name and that caught her attention. "This whole hotel is about you. Alastor is staying here. Your mother heard he was here and swiftly came down to inspect this place out. She can easily close it down and drag you back to the palace."

Placing my hands on her shoulders, I stared at her directly in the eyes, "This is your hotel, Charlie, not anyone else's. Take control, manage it, don't let someone else do it for you. If you do, then everything that you've done will backfire."

Charlie simply nodded her head at me and within a split second, the two of us saw Angel Dust's head slamming down a door. He looked sick for a moment, and his head fell down like he had just passed out. Looking at him, we saw Husk step our wiping off his hands.

"And that's how you remove an unwanted pest from your room." He spoke, his voice sounding tired and like he drank a bit too much today. He stared at the both of us, picked up his door and set it back in place as he stepped back into his room.

"Like I said, manage this place, Charlie. Because it won't be the hotel ending just ending up destroyed, it will be you as well." She simply nodded her head, knowing that I was speaking the truth. Taking in a deep breath, I walked away from her to give her some space.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie's P.O.V

I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced around in my room, wandering what to do next for the hotel. Vaggie told me to take control of it before someone else does, but at the current moment my mind was drawing a blank as to what I should do next. I mean, I was always one to create new ideas and big things that grabs the attention of the denizens here in Hell... but a song usually gets me inspired.

"At the end of the rainbow, there's happiness. And to find it, how often I've tried." I slowly sang up as I stepped out of my bedroom and cleaned off a dusty window with a cleaning towel.

"But my life is a race, just a wild goose chase. And my dreams have all been denied." I sang some more, not realizing that I was being watched. "Why have I always been a failure? What can the reason be? I wonder if the world's to blame, I wonder if it could be me."

Folding the towel in half, I took in a deep breath. "I'm always chasing rainbows, watching clouds drifting by. My schemes are just like all my dreams, ending in the sky."

* * * * * * * * * *

Alastor's P.O.V

"Some fellows look and find the sunshine; I always look and find the rain."

I stared at the princess as she sang her song, listening to that voice of hers as she sang a song with a sad tune. Glancing to my left, I could see my shadow grinning ever so hellishly; and I could feel the smile on my face growing broader. Deep down, I could feel the gut feeling of what I wanted exactly.

"Some fellows make a winning sometime. But I never even make a gain, believe me. I'm always chasing rainbows, waiting to find a little bluebird in vain."

Of course, there was a small bang of guilt... but seeing her like this, it made the smile on my face even bigger. Raising my hands, I let out a gentle clap and Charlie immediately turned her attention to me.

"What a performance, my dear! Such beautiful entertainment at that, too! Hahaha, why it reminds me of your little fiasco on the picture show when you called Katie Killjoy a bitch on air!" I said to her, laughter ringing out in my voice.

"Oh, uh Alastor... how long have you been standing there?" She shyly questioned me.

"Long enough to hear that wonderful song from start to the end."

"Oh," was all that she said and she shyly looked away from me with a bit of sorrowful look on her face. Approaching her, I gently placed my fingertips on the bottom of her chin and turned her head towards me.

"Now, my dear, wipe that frown off your face. There's excitement and opportunities starving to thrive!" I told her with glee and pulled her with me by the wrist, and let out a song.

"You have a dream, one that everyone knows well! Sure, they can try and bring you down, but that's not something to show a frown!"

Sitting her down on the railing, I sat down next to her and we went down the long spiral staircase. "You're an amazing demon belle, that's living right down here in hell! So, let's show these fools, you aren't one to dwell!"

Quickly jumping off the railing, I swung her off of it and landed on my feet with her in my arms. "Here in the underground, your plan has no bound! So, let's add in some flair, and liven up things in the air!"

Spinning around with her still in my arms, I could see the smile on her face and her laughter rang out cheerfully. "These simpletons don't know what's – "

"Put her down this instant, Alastor!" I heard Vaggie call out behind me, and I felt my eyes go wide at the sound of her voice. Turning my head to her, I could see the anger in her face and Charlie muttering "oh, no" under her breath.

And of course, another song unfinished.

"Ah Vaggie, my dear, you've come just in time have some fun with us! Why Charlie here was feeling under the weather, so I thought she could use some good old medicine to cheer her up!" I spoke to her, as I gently planted Charlie down on her feet.

"I don't care what you have to say, not at all. You just can't go whisking the manager of the hotel past people, like her own mother, while singing!" She said, her eyes glaring at me, then she looked towards Charlie but with less anger. "Charlie, this is kind of what I was talking about. You need to manage this place, because everything is on your shoulders here."

"I know Vaggie, but Alastor was just trying to cheer me up. Lighten up the mood." She said, her voice showing honesty. My ear twitched as Vaggie stared up at me, the anger apparent in her eyes.

"Just be careful around him... yeah, you let him come to stay at the hotel, but don't let your guard down around him. Just remember how he got the name, Radio Demon in the first place... as lazy as that sounds. He corrupted Hell, within days that he came and he can fucking erase us!" She said to her, pressing her face against Charlie's. Gently, I pushed the two away from each other so they can have some space.

"My dear, you shouldn't have to worry about anyone vanishing." I said, tilting my head slowly. "No one will be vanishing."

"And it better stay that way, shitlord!" She yelled at me, before Charlie stepped in between us.

"Vaggie, it's okay. Really, let's all just relax." She told the two of us, with a rather calm face. "We don't need any hostility here, when we already have enough between you and Angel Dust." Vaggie just simply rolled her eyes and walked away from us while mumbling curses under her breath towards me. Glancing down at Charlie, she gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Alastor... Vaggie, she's just really protective." Charlie stated to me, and I simply nodded my head at her.

"Why no harm done Charlie," I said to her rather cheerfully, "Why that was the liveliest conversation that I've had with Vaggie since I first joined the hotel!"

The two of us laughed a small bit, and I simply slide my fingers of my right hand down the side of her face and she stared at me with wide eyes. I could see her hand rising up to touch my hand that rested currently on her face until the two of us heard Husk shouting for Charlie. Dropping my hand from her, I straightened up and took a step back.

"There the fuck you are," he simply growled, "new customer."

Looking down at Charlie, she clapped with excitement. Before she could say a word, Husk put up a finger to silence her. "This customer paid for the next six months to stay here."

Those words said, I saw Charlie's mouth drop open and I grabbed her by the wrist. "Well, let's not stand around and wait here, let's go great this new customer!" With rather quickness, the two of us went past Husk as he walked after us without the slightest care of being there with us two. Entering the lobby, there was only one woman standing there and she gave us both a grin that could have sent us into the ninth ring of Hell and back to the first one.

"Surprise, bitch?" Katie Killjoy said to us, gently placing her hands upon her very thin waistline.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you fucking kidding me? Katie Killjoy?" Vaggie screamed out as we were all pulled into my dad's office for a quick meeting. "She's going to destroy this hotel and the reputation that we've been building! Charlie, you cannot let her stay here."

"Vaggie... she paid for six months. Who knows, maybe she can get redemption." I told her, sheepishly.

"Even though she's a complete news failure?" Angel Dust asked us, while taking a breather from a bottle of beer. He laughed a small bit, then went back to drinking the beer.

"Charlie, please tell her that she needs to leave." Vaggie insisted on me.

I merely shook my head, "Vaggie, if I tell her to leave, then I'm turning away a demon that may not see redemption now but will in the future. Plus, telling her to leave she will broadcast all over the news that I turned away a demon seeking redemption. That will ruin the hotel, everyone will leave and never trust this place again."

I gave her pleading eyes, and she turned away from me while mumbling under her breath in Spanish. Letting out a deep sigh, I knew that she gave up on arguing with me on kicking out Katie Killjoy. "And please Vaggie, you can't threaten or attack her like you do with Angel Dust or Alastor."

I saw her cringe for a mere moment and I knew that her eye twitched at the thought of her not being able to attack or threaten the slightest while she is here at the hotel. For her, this was going to be a long six months. With a sudden movement, she was out of the office as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Husk, my huskler, why don't the two of us swing to the bar for a few drinks?" Angel Dust asked Husk as he draped an arm over him.

"Fuck off, nimrod. I ain't into those crazy thoughts of yours, but I'll go JUST for drinks." He told him, shoving off Angel's arm and walked out of the room while grumbling at Angel to keep his arms to himself. Angel merely trailed after him, saying that might be hard to do.

Planting my hands on my face, I could hear Niffty moving about and cleaning up the room. After few moments, I could feel Alastor patting my head.

"My dear, don't be down. We'll do fine, even with Miss Killjoy, here." He simply stated and I brought my face out of my hands.

"You're right, thanks Alastor." Nodding my head, I put a smile on my face and walked out the room with a bit more of cheerful personality.

* * * * * *

Alastor's P.O.V:

"So, what's the plan?" Niffty questioned me, and I simply patted her small head.

"My dear, for now we just assist Ms. Charlie with her plans... change things up if need to be." I told her.

"Won't Katie Killjoy get in the way? Expose us?"

"My dear, leave Katie Killjoy to me and you focus on your roll. If I make a mess, I will be sure to inform you before anyone else." I said, my smile widening. Linking my hands behind my back, I approached the door as Niffty quickly swung it open and we stepped out into the hall together. She scurried around, cleaning up cobwebs that barely existed and moved further away from me as I headed down the hallway in a different direction. Whistling a small tune, I saw Katie Killjoy being shown a room by Charlie and she begrudgingly took it without a single smile on her face.

I could see that she was simply going to be trouble.

But for now, I have a show to do.

* * * * * *

Charlie's P.O.V:

"I do hope that this room is to your liking. Perfect view of the city, so you can see all the drama that goes on." I told her, with a cheerful smile on my face.

"It's... suitable." She simply stated, taking a few steps in as a couple of demons brought in her bags. Nodding my head, I slowly backed away.

"Well, dinner is whenever you want. We have people ordering all of the time, but Niffty, she is quick at making a meal and getting up to you in less than ten minutes. Even with special requests." I told her, remembering all the requests that Angel Dust did with just one meal the day that Alastor brought Niffty in.

"Wait, did you just say Niffty?" She questioned me. I simply nodded my head and she laughed out loud.

"Oh, this is going to be fun! You don't even know what you got your own damn head into!" She said while laughing and I backed out into the hallway, a bit weirded out by this quick sudden behavior of her. Taking in a deep breath, I marched down the hallway to see if there could be anything else that I can do right now. Most importantly, try to get myself away from Katie Killjoy until morning.

But, keeping a good distance from her was better said then done. For the first few hours, she followed after me while asking all sorts of questions. Sometimes I could only give her a faint answer or not being able to tell her at all. I could tell that she was gathering information, so after a while I just stopped answering her. But that didn't stop her from following me, until I got a bright idea.

"Katie, we have a rather unique lounge room, so why don't we get you comfortable there. It's no use asking me questions about the hotel when you don't even get to experience it. Why, tonight Angel Dust is doing some singing and later on some pole dancing." I told her as I walked by the bar and I saw Angel Dust head perk up at me when I mentioned him singing and pole dancing. He gave me six thumbs up at that thought, with a large sly smile on his face.

This was going to be keep her distracted for a while.

"And Husk, he runs the bar. He'll make up any drink that you want, and if you want it heavy with alcohol, he can most definitely do that." I said as I set her down at table close to the stage where she could have good view of the event for tonight. "So, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show. If you need food, just call out for Niffty, she will be happy to serve you like everyone else here."

With that said, I left her alone at the table and managed to get to the foyer where I fell onto a sofa next to Vaggie.

"You okay, Charlie?" I heard Vaggie ask.

"Katie is just a bit of handful, but nothing that I can't handle." I told her, giving her a light punch on the arm and giving her a wide smile.

"Like the interview that you had with her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, this will be better than the interview. Who knows, she might be able to obtain redemption." I said, cheer coming into my voice. "But I have her being entertained by Angel Dust."

"Well, that will go wrong on so many levels." Vaggie said and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Oh, stop being so negative Vaggie. This will work out in the end, trust me on that. I mean look at the hotel, we have guests here, Alastor is supporting us long as he likes, we've had some guest redeem themselves. And if Katie can redeem herself, a major influence of Hell, others will want to follow too."

"Let's hope so, cause if she can do that, then maybe Hell will see that there is hope in your dream of us gaining redemption." She said, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "Then, we can flood Heaven."  



	9. Chapter 9

I returned late to my bedroom that night, the demands and interview from Katie Killjoy completely draining me. Especially when she managed to get an interview with my mother, too.

I tried my best not to be a nervous wreck, keep up with a facade that my mother expects of me to uphold. I think they both could see that, and I knew Katie was going to use it to her advantage.

Falling down onto my bed, I slammed my head into my pillows and let out a groan of anguish and annoyance. With a good amount of anger mixed in with it. Katie Killjoy plus my mom staying here, things are going to be a lot harder to hide and to keep things together.

Mom will probably nit-pick me on certain things, though she does mean well. And Katie Killjoy will probably do just about anything to get good coverage of my failure. But of course, this is merely day one. There are so many days ahead; and even though I do live in Hell, I know this is going to make life here worse.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, Katie was off a lot running the news station but her main story was on the hotel. I began pulling my hair when she announced her newest article on the hotel – which was two or three times this past week; she sure does work fast. But the same goes for my mother – and the two were literally at each other's neck; but Alastor seemed to have his own thoughts and "two-cents" as he put it into this whole thing. Vaggie kept me pulled away from the whole competition, so I was, to a very large degree, left unaware as to what was really happening exactly.

Eventually mom left the hotel, telling me that she had to return to her duties and back to dad. Patting the top of my head, she landed a quick kiss on my forehead and was gone. She didn't bother to give me any advice nor did we get any time alone together... like when we use too.

Letting out a deep sigh, I watched Vaggie walking to the bar while berating Angel Dust along the way. Walking upstairs, I headed off to my room until I walked right into Alastor (literally).

"Uh, Al-Alastor, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" I told him; a bit startled at bumping into him.

He blinked for a mere second, and cocked his head a tiny bit while making his cane disappear. "Why Miss Charlotte, it is quite alright! We are all bound to cross paths someway or another, whether it be in the next minute, tomorrow or next week! Why quite possibly, next year!"

He laughed a small bit, and I kind of relaxed a small bit. "Well then, Alastor, I'm just – just going to my bedroom. I've got work to do, then I'll be going to bed right after."

"Why Miss Charlotte, don't need to lie to me. You've never once smile since Katie Killjoy and your mom arrived at the hotel!" He told me, and I could see the concern filling in his eyes. "Why, it's worrisome! And I don't think Vaggie took notice of it."

"It's fine Alastor, everything is okay now... Plus, Vaggie was keeping me away from the whole blast zone. I think she didn't want me to attack Katie Killjoy in front of my mom."

Alastor laughed a small bit, and I could feel a faint smile forming on my face. And I could see that Alastor took notice, his smile being a bit more cheerful.

"Why Charlie, why don't the two of us go to the rooftop? Get a wonderful view of the city and some fresh air too!"

"I think I'll pass this time –" I slowly started up, but Alastor was quick to interrupt me.

"I won't take no for an answer, Charlie! Now, off we go!"

Putting both his hands on my shoulders, he led me up the staircases to the rooftop telling me about his whole plan of a little musical for me to see. Told me that it will cheer me up and put a bright a smile on my face. Once we reached the staircase that led to the rooftop door, he created a small ball of fire in his and blew it at me; my eyes clenched shut as the fire came at me.

"My dear, open your eyes."

Opening my eyes, he summoned a floor to ceiling mirror and I could see the deep v-neck flappers dress on me in a light shade of pink with complimenting red details and beading on it and the same color red for gloves. I had on silver jewelry and my hair was short, with a silver-feather headband on. Glancing at Alastor, he was in a deep red suit with the same bow-tie still on, but it was more dapper for him like he truly was showing that he was from the 20's.

"Shall we go upstairs, Alastor?"

"Why of course my dear, but shall I begin the musical now?"

"You may."

He cleared his voice for a second, and took in a good breath. "Hey, hobo man! Hey, Dapper Dan! You've both got your style. But brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile!"

He pulled me up the stairs, his eyes never breaking away from mine. "Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly, they stand out a mile! But brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile."

* * * * * * * *

Alastor's P.O.V

Kicking the door open, I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air. "Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row, it's what you wear from ear to ear. And not from head to toe! Kick it away boys!"

"That matters." Charlie turned her head to see behind her, and we both saw the shadow demons behind us picking up the song. "Do doodle-oo doo. Do doodle-oo doo. Do doo doo doo. Doo doo doo."

Placing Charlie down on her feet, I started to do the the quickstep dance with her. And I could see the smile and laughter forming on her face.

"So, Senator, so Janitor. So long for a while! Remember, you're never fully dressed without a smile!"

Leaning down, the tips of our noses touched and she giggled a small bit as I pulled away from her, and gave her a lift in the air. I could feel the smile forming on my face, as the song continued. "Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row, it's what you wear from ear to ear."

And I stepped in on this line, "And not from head to toe. That matters."

Quickly, I spun Charlie away from me and joined the boys in singing the rest of the song. "So, Senator, so Janitor. So long for a while! Remember, you're never fully dressed. Though you may wear the best. You're never fully dressed without a smile! Smile! Smile! Smile, darn ya, smile!"

Glancing at Charlie, I could feel my chest rising up and down a bit out of breath from the performance. Course, I did put a bit more energy into this song and dance than the last two that I've done. I could see Charlie applauding; the full smile had finally returned to her face.

"To what do you think, my dear?"

"I love it, Alastor! We should do something like this more often when either of us are feeling down. It was so much fun!"

Walking over to her, I gently grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. Glancing up at her, I could see the blush in her cheeks. "My dear, if you are down at any given time you are welcome to come to me for some good old Southern charm and excitement! Why there were so many parties that I went to while alive, I couldn't stop smiling for days on end because I was having too much fun!"

"I'll take you up on that offer, Alastor." She said to me, with full honesty and genuine appreciation in her voice. Quickly, I bent down for a split second and planted a kiss on her cheek. I knew that she stiffened for a second, but she relaxed after a moment.

"Well my dear, I better get to my station and do my weekly radio broadcast! The outfit is yours to keep as it is lovely upon you!"

Walking away from her, I walked down the staircase with a casual grin on my face. Ah, who am I kidding? All my grins are basically the same!

Pulling out my staff, I tapped it once and lowered my voice. "So, what do you suppose we do next?" I questioned my staff as it slowly woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

When the next day rolled around, I could hear myself humming the song that Alastor and his helper's sang last night to cheer me up. There was a light skip in my step as I gave Katie Killjoy a happy "good morning" to her, and she just raised an eyebrow at me while drinking her coffee. But I just continued humming the song and going about the hotel with a lighter spirit on my shoulders.

Today, I didn't feel like anything could bring me down or crush my spirits in anyway. Especially not Katie Killjoy or any other demon that wants to undermine the hotel.

Doing a light skip, my foot snagged onto a bump in the rug and I just about took a tumble until I felt someone grab me by the back of my jacket. Looking up, I saw Angel Dust looking down at me with a smile.

"Careful there, Charlie, can't have our owner literally going head over heels, here." He said, adding a bit of a laugh at the end of his words.

"Sorry Angel Dust, I'm just too happy today."

"I can see that, girl. You've got a lot of energy in ya." He commented, while looking around. "So, how did Vaggie cheer you up this time?"

"Vaggie didn't cheer me up, this time." I told him, a wide smile on my face. "Alastor did."

"Bet he cheered you up that huge smile of his." He said to me, throwing a bit of a wink in the process. I just laughed a small bit, and he ruffled my hair.

"Well girl, see you around a bit later. I got a performance to get ready for! Say, will you see it tonight?"

"I might just be able to, Angel Dust. Put if it's pole dancing, I will definitely be out."

I could hear him whine a small bit, but I rolled my eyes playfully. "But that's what I do best! And it's always the fun part of the show."

"I'll stay around to sing a song with you, if you want to cheer you up." I said to him, nudging him in the arm a small bit.

"You will? Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I'll find a song for the both of us to enjoy! Then we'll do a quick rehearsal, you are fast at learning dances!" He said, squishing his cheeks with full on excitement as he quickly went to his room to see what type of song that we should sing tonight. Shrugging, I went back to what I was doing before while humming the song from last night all over again. Not long after, I met up with Vaggie in the hallway and she stared at me wide eye.

"What are you humming?"

"You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile, why?" I asked her a bit sheepishly. She faced-palm herself and grabbed me by the shoulders quickly.

"Charlie. I think Alastor is seriously trying to get under your skin and have command over you." She told me, with a dead serious look on her face. "We don't even know what his real intentions are, especially with the hotel. He could ruin us!"

"Vaggie, if he wanted to ruin us, he would have done it in the first week that he was here." I told her, getting a bit defensive. "Plus, he's welcomed to leave anytime that he wants. We didn't do a handshake or some form of contract, just as long as he pleases."

She let out a groan, and stared up at the ceiling. "Just what else has he even done for the hotel? Far as I know, he's just here to watch the drama unfold. Like he said, the world is a stage."

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to a railing and leaned over it a small bit. Staring down, I could see all the demons walking about and Alastor was quick to clean up tables after the people sitting there left with no intent on returning to the tables until later on in the evening. "Vaggie, Alastor's been helpful. He's been broadcasting the hotel for us and even smack-talk Katie Killjoy down on the radio."

"Yeah, that's true." She said, leaning her back against the railing. "Would have liked to see it on TV though. Then I would have seen Katie Killjoy twitch out of sheer fucking stupidity and aggression that she was trying to hold back."

"That would have been fun to see... but we all know, Katie." I said, playfully rolling my eyes. "Plus, Alastor isn't really that bad once you get to know him. Yeah, we may not know what his true motives are deep beneath, but I think he does want to show he means well, still."

"And this is how the denizens of Hell walk on you like a fucking carpet, Charlie." Vaggie told me. "Look, all I'm really saying it to be a bit firmer and not let people walk all over you, Charlie. Be more like your dad, Charlie, stand up and set your foot down. Can you do that?"

"Vaggie, you know that I can't be my dad. The two of us are... just too different." I told her, letting out a deep sigh. "I picked up some pointers from him, but being him is something I can't pull off."

"Please don't go into some huge speech about you and your dad, Charlie. All of Hell already knows, that you two don't have best relationship."

"I know." I told her, feeling a little bummed out now by her words.

"Charlie, look we both know out of the two of us, I'm the one who accepts the hard truth. I don't diminish it like it's no big deal." She told me placing a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Vaggie, I know what the hard truth is. I knew that when I opened up this hotel, it was never going to be easy. Nothing here in Hell, Vaggie, is every going to be easy. But sometimes Vaggie, its nice to just pretend like it's all not that bad, so that way –"

"So that way, what? You can have a harder time accepting the final blow? Charlie, this is one of the things that your dad talks about that you need to change." She told me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I flinched at her, when she mentioned that my dad wanted me to change. "Why do I need to change? I've always been fine the way I've been. I don't need to change just to appease my people. Nor to please my dad, Vaggie. For change to happen, people just need to accept things. The way that they are." I told her, stepping out of her grip and tightly gripping the railing. I could hear the wood slowly splintering underneath my grip.

"Charlie, you know I'm only telling you this stuff because I care."

"I know, and you're always the one to tell the hard truth over the light and fluffy one."

She casually rolled her eyes at me, but I knew that she was holding back her annoyance deep down.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to see if there is anything else that needs to be done around this hotel."

"Oh Vaggie, will you be able to come to the show tonight? Angel Dust and I are going to be performing."

"Oh, dear god... Please tell me that you did not let him pick out the song?" She questioned me. I merely gave her a sheepish smile and she slapped her face. "Charlie, you have no idea what he will do with you on that stage."

"Oh, relax Vaggie. Everything will be fine, plus Angel Dust was thrilled with the idea of this. Plus, it will be a lot of fun!" I told her, the excitement running through my veins again at the thought of performing on the stage with Angel Dust. She rolled her eyes once more, but I knew that she just might be there tonight to watch it anyways.

Just to support me.

Right before Vaggie could say another word tome, Angel Dust quickly appeared and swiftly stole me away from her. I could hear Vaggie tell Angel Dust to bring me back, but he just said no to her. Leading me into a practice room, he went over with me the steps to the dance that he wanted to do and we must have rehearsed about a dozen times before we both knew the steps entirely.

I was excited about this, and I knew that he could see it. Tonight, was going to be fun and exciting!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The night soon came to be, and I met up with Angel Dust before the show began. He had himself all prepped up and quickly took me to the changing room. He handed me a black dress – that had no sleeves, but high collared with a see-through, dark-red fabric that was belted at the waist. Quickly changing into it, I slipped on black heels and I told him it was safe to come in. Quickly, he styled my hair that was pulled back to the back-center of my head and it all hanged down in simple ringlets.

"Ready, Charlie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Angel Dust. So... what song are we singing?"

"We are going to be singing My Own Best Friend from Chicago. You Charlie, are Roxie." He said, pointing his fingers at me while doing a snap. Smiling, I knew this song by heart and I could feel the excitement running in my veins as the thought of us performing this song together. Walking out with him, the two of us dropped the smiles from our faces as spotlights fell upon us. Staring at the crowd before us, I guess word got out that I was going to be singing with Angel Dust.

The music began and I started up on the singing notes, "One thing I know."

"One thing I know," Angel Dust mimicked.

"And I've always known." The smile growing on my face, but with a bit of devious side showing through.

"And I've always known."

"I am my own." I sang out a bit boldly, but Angel was quick to step up his game for his line. "I am my own."

"Best friend!" The two of sang in union, but snapped our heads towards each other and it looked like there was anger and hatred between the two of us.

Stepping in front of him, I acted like I was innocent for a few seconds. "Baby's alive."

"Baby's alive." Angel said, acting far more innocent than I could.

"But baby's alone." I sang out, booping him on the nose.

"But baby's alone." Angel sang, returning the nose boop to me.

"And baby's on her own."

"And baby's on her own." Angel sang, puffing up his chest a small bit.

"Best friend."The two of us got back to back, a bit of charm and excitement between the two of us as we stared at the crowd. "Many's the guy, who told me he cares. But they were scratchin' my back, 'cause I was scratchin' theirs!"

"And trusting to luck."

"And trusting to luck." Angel mimicked, throwing a wink out to the crowd.

"That's only for fools." I sang out, turning my back to Angel while folding my arms across my chest and stuck my nose in the air.

"Only for fools."

"I play in a game." I sang, placing my head over my heart as I faced the crowd.

"I play in a game."

"Where I make the rules!" The two of sang out, turning to each other with anger returning in our eyes. "And rule number one, from here to end is – I am my own best friend!"

We continued to sing in union for the next few lines, "Three musketeers, who never say die! Are standing here this minute!"

"Me." Angel Dust spoke up, stepping right in front of me, but I was quick to do the same. "Me."

"Myself." He sang, adding a bit of grace into his step. But I kept up with him. "Myself."

"And I!"

"And I!" I sang out, stepping in front of me and almost made him take a step back. Just like rehearsals. Quickly, he gave me a light dance-shove to the side and I rolled my eyes like I was annoyed.

"If life is a school, I'll pass every test!" We sang together, "If life is a game, I'll play it the best! Cause I won't give in! And I'll never bend! And I am my own best friend!"

Angel Dust and I gave the audience a bow as they applauded us for our performance. Angel was quick to lead me off stage to the dressing room where I got dressed and he left me alone in there as he had to return to the stage. Letting out a deep breath of air, I fell down onto the chair at the vanity and saw that there was a large bouquet of dark red roses sitting there on the table. Picking them up, I saw the note was done in a beautiful handing – What a performance! The use of your raw emotions showing for such show, true passion! - Alastor

A light blush filled my cheeks as I thought of Alastor's voice telling me the message and I sniffed the roses rather gently. The scent to them was beautiful, not too strong but it was there enough to make me swoon. Leaning back in the chair, I played around with one of the flower heads, rubbing a petal between my pointer finger and thumb.

I didn't pay much attention to the crowd, but I knew everyone was watching me perform with Angel Dust. I bet Katie Killjoy recorded it and was going to air it later on the news for all of Hell to see. But I knew Alastor saw the show, and he was very pleased by it. Perhaps... I'll do a show with him when I ask him.

The thought of doing a show with Alastor brought a blush to my face, and I sweetly smiled to myself at that thought. There was no one here to see it, except for myself and my reflection in the mirror (if you consider my reflection as another person).


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was quiet the next morning, so I went down to a lounge room and flicked the TV on to 666 News. The excitement of last night performance still lingered in my veins, but I've been pretty calmed down since I woke up this morning.

"Good evening, and welcome to 666 News! I'm Katie Killjoy."

"And I'm Tom Trench, and we're here to bring you the latest news of Hell!"

"Recently the Princess of Hell performed with Angel Dust at the Hotel. I managed to get a quick word with the Radio Demon, Alastor, a guest of the hotel about the performance. And to him, it was very pleasing. Why, his smile got even bigger." Katie said, a small twitch to her eye.

"Talk about holding an interest! Say, weren't you there too Katie?"

"Not that night, Tom. I was here at the studio working." She said, pouring her coffee into his gas mask. He quickly ran off screaming, saying the heat was too much for him.

"Now, lets get to the rest of the news. Geoffrey Cannibal has a fucking new cooking series coming out! The first episode will be done here on 666 News! Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb are at each other for another turf war!"

Not far away, I could hear Angel Dust screaming that he needs to be out there to help her out but Vaggie was screaming at him that he wasn't going to be attending any turf war. Long as he was resident at this hotel. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to the TV and it flicked to a commercial break. Yawning, I turned it off and headed back up the stairs.

I didn't realize that it was still too early in the morning, so no one was truly awake at all. Reaching my room, I opened up the door and closed it shut rather gently to make sure no one would be disturbed. Sighing, I fell down onto my bed and pulled the thick pinkish-red blanket with a black fleur-de-lis in the center over my body. Closing my eyes, I drifted back to sleep.

Mirrors were surrounding me in every direction, and I could see myself in a deep blood red dress that faded into pink at the bottom. Standing up, it reached only down to my knees so I could see the open-toe heeled shoes that I was wearing that had red roses on the strap. My hair was done up in a beautiful way, with some simple hair strands curling out and the faint pink coloring of my demonic side showing; a black tiara decorated with blood-red gemstones styled as flowers sat upon my head. Staring at my eyes, I took notice that they weren't my normal eye coloring but my demonic style. Glancing behind me, I saw Alastor coming into view.

A bright smile came onto my face, and I ran over to him; wrapping my arms around him. I could feel him embrace me, one of his hands sliding down my back; the tips of his claws barely grazing down me. Looking at him, he was dressed in a suit from the 1920's like he was one of those major bootleggers or crime bosses of the time – like me, his suit was red, decorated with black accessories that gleamed upon him. It gave him a rather charming appearance.

Laughing, my voice was fill with cheer and he gently rested his hands on my face. Slowly, his face came close to mine. My heart was pounding in my chest at how close were getting. I was shaking in his grasp and deeply wanting this to happen. His lips pressed against mine, the taste of blood overtaking my sense of taste. But I was caring at the moment, I was too simply focused that we wouldn't break apart so soon.

Fluttering my eyes open, I saw that Alastor was gone as a cold wind crashed right over me. I managed to turn around and saw the platform where my father's throne sat before me. Empty. But all around me, I heard the demons of Hell chanting for trial.

Heart thundering in my chest, I walked up the steps and sat down on the throne. The obsidian stone was hard and cold, but the dark red leather added only a small amount of comfort. Glancing to my right, I saw Razzle and Dazzle with a few of dad's old advisers but when I looked to my left... no one was there. I had no to stand next to me and give me support. Straightening up a small bit, I took in a deep breath as I saw Vaggie walk in with Alastor behind her.

"Acting Queen Charlotte." She formally said, give me a simple bow. I nodded my head at her, but I kept my eyes on Alastor. He still had his smile on his face, but I could see that he was focused simply on me as well.

"It's time for the Radio Demon to pay. With or without evidence, and with or without a trial." This stabbed me in the heart, and I took an uneasy swallow.

"Is it because you simply don't trust him Vaggie? Due to the fact that he is an overlord and a powerful being of Hell?"

"Charlie!" She shouted at me, "He is a being of unimaginable powers with a force unknown that he can topple anyone!"

"He hasn't toppled my father, Vaggie." I told her, looking down at her as the anger flared up in her eyes. Shifting a small bit, I waited for her to speak once more.

"Vaggie, every demon that stands here in Hell has already been condemned. It's why everyone is here in the first place. I don't see why we need to condemn Alastor any further than he already has."

"So, you're letting him go? Charlie if you do this, then every fucking demon will think they will get the same thing. Your father has condemned damned souls before by sentencing them to one of the nine rings of Hell!"

Getting up from the throne, I approached Vaggie and stared at her. "But I'm not my father, Vaggie. Remember, I believe in redemption."

I made that word loud and clear, and I liked the ring to it. Redemption. Looking at Vaggie right in the eyes, I could see the disbelief in them at the thought of giving Alastor redemption. I knew she hated Alastor very much, but I couldn't find it in my heart to sentence him like my father. Stepping past Vaggie, I saw the thick cuffs that brought his wrists together and the droplets of blood that was dripping out from them; looking at him, his smile had a soft feeling along with his eyes as I snapped my feelings and the cuffs from his wrists.

"But just because I believe in redemption doesn't mean there shouldn't be a punishment. So, by my decree, as Acting Queen of Hell, I hereby sentence you Alastor to assist me in any plans that I may have until I deem it enough."

I could hear that Vaggie wanted to protest again, but she shut her mouth shut knowing that Alastor was now in my servitude until I said so. Smiling at Alastor, he fell down to one knee and hung his head down.

He was showing his allegiance to me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lilith's P.O.V:

The servants bowed before me as I walked down the hall, my heels clicking sharply on the black hardwood. Placing my hands on the silver serpent handles, I took in a deep breath and pushed open the doors; revealing the elaborate throne room of Hell. Glancing around at it, three dark red crystals hung from the ceiling, the walls were made of mahogany obsidian while the floors were of black obsidian. Placed into the floor, was a red cinnabar crystal shaped like an apple with a silver snack that was coiled around it with red fire opal eyes. Glancing at the platform, I saw Lucifer straightening himself out on his throne as I came up to him.

"And so... the Radio Demon? What do think is going on, Lilith?" Lucifer asked me, folding his hands together and bringing them up to his face as his elbows rested on the arms of the throne.

"Well, it's appearing as though he wants everyone to believe he is helping the hotel... but for the most part, that seems to be true. People of Hell have flocked to it, and there has been... a few redeemed souls. But I think they're too easy, she needs a harder challenge." I told him, leaning up against the throne but I continued talking. "But I'm not believing that Radio Demon for a second. Neither is Vaggie, she's not willing to turn a blind eye. Angel Dust is completely oblivious... but then again, he's never heard of the Radio Demon till now."

"And now, Katie Killjoy... what plans do you think she has?"

I laughed a small bit, and turned his head towards me. "Same thoughts as you. The hotel won't succeed."

He nodded his head at me, and the two of us grew quiet. Staring at the doors that remained open, I saw Helsa walk past them with her parents; the two happily dotting on her as she happily talked with them. Glancing down at Lucifer, I wondered if the sight of that made him think of Charlie. He groaned a small bit, and two servants slowly began to close the doors.

"Charlotte has gotten herself into a large mess, Lilith." Lucifer stated, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't interfere any further, with this mess. She needs to clean it up herself."

"Of course, dear." I told him, putting on a blank face as the doors clanked shut before us.


	12. Chapter 12

The days slowly went by for the hotel, and I counted the redemption's that we have done here. Since the opening of the hotel, we've had five redemption's. Now the days since then, we've only added two more. It completely shocked Katie Killjoy when she personally saw it happen, but it made me truly happy that a damned soul was able to get redemption. Turning towards her, I had a smug look on my face and she stared down at me, like the most insane thing has happened to her since death.

And so, in total souls since the hotel has happened, we've had... seven. Seven total.

"That's basically like one week worth of redeemed souls, Charlie. Like one soul for each day." Vaggie said, sharpening her spear. I blinked for a second and face-planted my head onto the table.

"Do you think... my dad knows I'm doing my best?" I asked her, as I turned my head towards the dining room windows.

"Charlie, I don't care what your dad thinks." She told me. "I would tell him to go to hell, but he's already living in it. Besides, why should you care either?"

"Because he's my dad Vaggie. I need his support in this." I told her, raising my head off the table and looking at her. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds, then let out a deep sigh.

"Charlie, ditch the thought about your dad ever giving you support. He doesn't believe that you can do this. Heck, even though Katie Killjoy saw a soul get redeemed right in front of her, she's not going to put it out on the news." She stated to me and I glanced away from her as she continued. "He use to show you love and support when you were younger... now, he's not giving you it. And your mom hasn't quite been showing it, even if she does give you advice."

"Vaggie, can we please change the subject?" I asked her, giving her a pleading eye look. She simply rolled her eyes at me, and let out a sigh of defeat. "Look, all I'm saying is that you got everyone here supporting you; if they don't want to support you that's their problem."

Things grew quiet between the two of us, and eventually she left me alone in the dining room. Not far away, I could hear Angel Dust singing a polka song and getting an around of applause. Getting up from the table, I peeked into the bar room and saw Angel walking off the stage while puffing up his chest. Smiling a small bit, I left the area and walked outside to the gardens.

There were statues about that depicted my mother disobeying and leaving Adam, a man mom said that she would never submit too. She had a far superior mind than his and that she would not be put below him. And then she went to my father, where he pleased her and both found equal footing.

Brushing my hair out of my face, I could hear the fountain that sat in the middle of the garden and it slowly came into view.Covered in brambles, thorn bushes overgrown and blooming with vibrant red roses, the granite rock shined through the darkness upon it. It was like a message to me, that there was still hope underneath all the darkness that covered everyone. Smiling, I moved a small area just big enough enough for me to sit down upon the fountain.

Looking up at the top of the fountain, I could see the dark red apple that sat on top of it with a black snake coiling around it; red water coming out of the top giving it a shine like it was freshly polished still. Groaning, I stared down at the ground and kicked a small rock.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alastor's Point of View

I could feel my grin growing as I stared at the young princess from the window. Niffty went running around cleaning the area, and Husk came into the room slamming a beer bottle on the table.

"So, what's you're whole plan? By now, you usually tell me this sort of stuff and get me involved, asshole." Husk told me, letting out a yawn a few moments after. "Then I try to get myself out before you can even rope me in."

"Husk, Husker, my friend." I chided at him, turning around and approached him. With a snap of my fingers, the blinds were closed and the door shut behind him. "You've been roped in since I first summoned you into this hotel."

"Oh, you mother fucker," he said crushing the beer bottle in his hand. Grinning, I simply lean down to where we were face enough. Close enough to where it felt uncomfortable to him. "I ain't helping ya."

I laughed a small bit, pulled back and gave him a gentle pat on the head. Pulling my hand away, I could see the agitated face that he had, and my smile widened. "Husk, we both know you work here and I am also one of the managers here. In all honesty, I can put upon you whatever task I think is best. No matter the costs."

He stared at me like I had gone completely crazy like when he fought beside me, but I just laughed my head off and patted his head some more. "Why Husk, I'm not going to make you do anything that will consume your drinking hours. Why, I simply want you to keep an eye on Vaggie for me. She's more around the bar than Charlie is."

"So, what do you want me to really do then? Drive a wedge between the two?"

"Why Husk, there is already a wedge between the two of them. It's there, just not showing. Yet." I told him, and I walked back towards the window. "What I want you to do is rather simple. Figure out what Vaggie thinks about everything. From this hotel and all the way to Charlie and her family. When the time is right, I bring Charlie into the bar while she is raving her mind off and let's simply watch the show."

I could hear Niffty giggle a small bit, and I playfully rolled my eyes at her laugh. She knew there was going to be a mess. "Niffty my dear, there will be a mess – two messes. Possibility of damage thus there will be cleaning. And a a heart to fix, which I will do exactly."

"And what if she finds out, Al?" Niffty asked me. Approaching her, I gently patted her head.

"Niffty, Niffty, don't you worry." I simply told her, and picked her up. "You're not one to tell secrets like this."

She simply nodded but Husk coughed a small bit. "But I can, nimrod."

"Which is why Husk," I said and turned my head to him, "I have some incentives to keep your quiet."

Snapping my fingers, I made a few crates of fine wine and 1920's alcohol appeared next to him. I could see his eyes growing wide, and I simply smiled. "No one else knows what we talked about right? Cause if they do, I'm pretty sure it will be you murdering them, right?"

"What kind of demon would I be if I didn't?" I asked him, throwing in a bit of laugh at my words.  



	13. Chapter 13

Vaggie's Point of View

I slammed my head down on the counter; most of the "day" patrons already turned in for the night and the ones who came out at night slowly came out. Husk didn't care really if the demons came out at either "day or "night" really, long as they came and pay him for drink's he was fine with it.

"Alright, your head slamming has now entered week two... three days ago. Plus, you're slowly making a dent on the bar top." Husk told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, deal with it." I told him. "Got any sodas?"

Nodding his head, he put a six-pack soda down in front of me and I put twenty-dollars down on the bar top. Grabbing a soda, I opened it up and quickly chug it.

"You gonna rant?"

"And you're questioning why, Husk?"

He simply shrugged at me, and went to cleaning a beer mug. Rolling my eyes, I just went back to drinking my soda as people came flooding into the bar; some being rowdy with each other or others in bliss. Probably high or something.

Angel Dust came in and sat down next to me, adjusting his chest and ordering a wine. "Sup Vaggie."

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something? I'm here cause' I know there's going to be a show." He simply stated.

"Like the show you put on when Charlie had that interview with Katie Killjoy?" I told him, giving him a glare. He simply just laughed and gave me a smile.

"You know it, babe." Groaning, I turned away from him and went back to drinking my sodas.

"See what I have to deal with Husk? I have to deal with a moron like him." I said, pointing at Angel Dust.

"Yeah, it's real hard." He said sarcastically, not really paying attention to me.

"Okay, give it to me straight. Are you just agreeing with me so I can shut up sooner or what, Husk?" I said, slamming my soda on the counter.

"Lady, listen to me. I ain't running this bar just to agree with everything that you say. You want to talk, get a topic that can really get into me into a conversation. If not, I'm going to other people of the bar." With those words said, he left and I slammed my head down on the bar top.

"You going to finish those soda?" Angel Dust questioned me and I raised my head up, giving him a cold stare in the process. "What? It was just a question."

"Don't you have something better to do, Angel Dust?" I said, annoyance filling my voice as I grabbed another can of soda, pulling on the tap open and it fizzed a small bit.

"Not really, but uh isn't Charlie's dad supposed to come here sometime for some sort of meeting?" He asked me.

"Sometime in the upcoming month... and at most I will probably be the one to get things ready and keep things on track so that it doesn't go to hell!" I said, slamming my head back down on the bar top.

"Why not let Charlie handle all of it? Didn't you tell her to take charge of her hotel a while back?" Angel asked me, and I turned my head towards him.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling with her dad, she might mess something up." I told him, looking at him dead in the eyes. "And we can't afford that with the King of Hell. He could have this whole place shutdown and it would confirm Charlie's thoughts that she's a failure to him."

"Like he's going to shut this place down. I mean, Charlie's had what? Seven redeemed souls?" Angel said, grabbing a soda and opening it up. "Those pricks got a get-out-of-jail card, basically. Heck, the rest of these junkies are waiting for theirs to pop up now too."

He simply laughed and took a swig of soda, before turning his attention to the demons in the bar. He glanced around for a few minutes, before getting up from the bar stool with the soda in hand and walked away from me. Staring at him, he gave me the finger and I gave him a growl as he cursed at me.

God, I really wish that I could kill him right now.

Letting out a deep sigh, I just turned away and went back to drinking my soda. Husk swung by for a few seconds, taking away the empty cans and went back to tending other customers. Might as well turn in for the night, to avoid all the drama of the night. Walking out of the bar, with the case of soda, I headed back up to my bedroom. Yawning, I passed by Charlie working in one of the offices; papers scattered about the desk and she was going through them while talking to someone. Leaning a bit more into the room, I saw Alastor come up behind her and he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. I could feel my eye twitch as he took the paper from her and approved of it.

After watching them for a few minutes longer, Alastor began to tidy up the desk area as Charlie put away her pens. Letting out a deep breath, I walked away from the scene as Alastor began to approach the door.

"Ah Vaggie, my dear!" I heard him call out to me and I just rolled my eyes. "The two of us were going down to the bar, would care to join us?"

"I was already down there, and I don't want to be down there when Angel Dust causes a scene." I said to him, my voice sounding bored.

"Ah, my dear, you're not being fun now." He said, with a bit of a whine to it. God the way that he sounds at the moment, sounds fucking annoying to my ears. "You should join us! It will put a smile on your face!"

"Come on Vaggie, it will be fun!" Charlie chimed in, and I turned around to see her smiling face. "Please?"

"She is quite right, Vaggie dear. It will be fun!" He said, agreeing with Charlie's words.

"If I go and just have one of my sodas, will that make the both of you guys happy?" I said, placing one hand on the side of my hip as the other became occupied with carrying the case of soda. Charlie simply nodded her head with full on eagerness and I followed after the two of them to the bar.

Sitting down at one of the booths, Charlie was quick to order some food that was appropriate for myself, Alastor and her too. The two went back and forth between ideas for the hotel, like how to expand and if they should hold parties and stuff in the future. I could feel my eye twitch as I listened to their words, the two eager with their future work.

"Ah, I see Husker my friend is at a pause for serving at the moment!" Alastor said, his smile giving me a creepy vibe. "I will be gone for a few minutes ladies, but I will be back."

Watching him leave the table, I saw him approaching Husk and striking up a conversation. Leaning back against the leather seat, I gave Charlie a deep stare.

"So... running things smoothly?" I asked her.

"Well, Katie is currently out somewhere on the town... so, things are good at the moment." She said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Charlie what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking Vaggie..." she slowly stared out, as I covered my face.

"Oh god, please don't sing." I said.

"No. Not singing this time, I promise." I nodded my head at her to let her continue. "I have been kind of planning to do an event here at the hotel. Get the people interested, do something fun!"

"Alright, what kind of event do you have planned? And when is it going to happen?" I asked her, leaning forward and relaxing a small bit.

"I was thinking of a party! We can have sweets, meats, dancing and music, karaoke, and Angel Dust can perform some new acts. Heck, we can even dress up if we want too!" She said, giving me a large grin. "It will be like a masquerade ball!"

She laughed with glee at her thought, her face glowing with excitement. Okay, the idea does seem pretty good. Heck, maybe it might be fun to do too.

"Okay, so you have a good idea on what it should be about then, Charlie, but what day will it be happening?" I said, opening up a can of soda while popping a few chips into my mouth.

"Well, possibly a Friday or Saturday evening. Then we can all stay up late into the morning hours!" She had herself leaning over the table, face against mine with eyes wide and smiling to her fullest now. Letting out a deep sigh, I gently pushed her away from me while giving her a soft smile.

"Okay, that's a good idea. Now, long as Angel Dust doesn't do something drastic, the party will go smoothly." I told her, which made her let out a small squee of delight. "Heck, might even make Katie Killjoy happy and get redeemed."

"Yeah, I know." She said, giving her pulling her hair a small bit with a distress look starting to form on her face. "I just wanted to focus on something else to get me pepped up so that way I can have some energy for when Dad comes. Plus, it will distract me from him when he has his meeting."

Nodding my head at her, Alastor came right back to us with a tray of drinks for us to have and sat down next to Charlie. I should have sat next to her when he had gone off to talk with Husk. Glaring at him, he just simply ignored my glare and went back to talking about the party with Charlie.

Of course, after a bit of party talking, she started to talk about the upcoming visit of her dad. Alastor just listened intently, his smile never disappearing from his face and giving her slight head nods. A cold chill ran down my spine as something didn't feel quite right to me... but I'm bound to find out soon enough.

"Well," Charlie said, "I'm going to head off to bed. We got a lot of working upon us now. And we need to be well rested for the days ahead. Need to prepare for a party and my dad. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Nodding my head at her and saying good night, Alastor and I watched her disappear and I shot a dark glare at him. "Whatever it is your planning, demon lord, you're not going to succeed in it."

"My dear, whatever do you mean?"

"You have plans to use Charlie, I know that. You using her and this hotel has been a part of your whole plan since day one!" I said, crushing a can of soda in my hand. "So, you better abandon that plan and leave her alone."

"My dear, I have no ill-intentions on using Charlie or her hotel for anything diabolical or would ruin her dreams of redemption! Why, I am merely just here to assist, give her a hand and see how the stage unfolds!"

"Uh-huh." I said to him, and he could see that I was not dropping my suspicions the slightest. "Well, if anything Alastor, just know I've got my eyes on you. Alright."

He nodded his head at me, and I rose up from the table grabbing whatever remaining soda's that I've had and walked away from him. 


	14. Chapter 14

We are back to Charlie's Point of View Folks ^U^

The days fluttered on by, the day that dad was to arrive was drawing nearer. All the people of Hell were anticipating it. Everyone eager to see the arrival of the king and his council. Heck, there's even been rumors about his secret council coming to talk with him.

And for me, I was a complete nervous wreck.

Vaggie could see it, even when I was trying to plan the party that I've been wanting to throw. Everything in the hotel was being rushed. Niffty was cleaning the place, top to bottom; Husk was making sure that the bar was stocked and that Angel wasn't breaking in to steal the stuff from him. But Angel, he's been more focused on his performances as he feels like he'll get a bigger crowd if the king of Hell comes to watch.

Vaggie, she's been watching the scene like she always does. She always likes to observe everything for she knows someone is going to mess up and she'll be right there to fix the mess. It's sweet that she does that, but some of the guests here at the hotel find it a bit creepy. Tome, I usually tell her to take a break from watching everything and everyone and to just relax. But she usually tells me that someone needs to keep an eye on things, and she rather not have it be Angel Dust, Alastor or Husk doing it. I would playfully roll my eyes and just humor her at that point.

Letting out a deep sigh, I saw Alastor walking about the gardens from the window that I was staring at. He went about the garden, snapping his fingers here and there bringing life back to areas that needed to be brought back. Smiling, I could feel the faint blush at the sight of him lifting up a simple red rose with his pointer finger delicately.

The two of us had talked late one night, the theme for our party chosen and getting everything together for it. We had decided to 1920's style with a mixture of masquerade, glowing in the dark and a dash of murder for fun. We both laughed it, thinking that we were over our heads, but after suggesting it to some of the guests they were actually looking forward to it. And that got our blood pumping that night!

Laughing to myself, I slid down the banister railing, and headed out into the garden to talk to Alastor some more about our plans. Pushing open the doors, there was a real good skip in my step as I made my way to Alastor.

"Morning Alastor!" I called out to him, making him jump rather quickly.

"Charlie, my dear! Talk about a heart attack!" He said, joking with me a tiny bit.

"Sorry, but I wanted to come out and talk with you about the plans for the party." I said, placing my hands behind my back and walking beside him. I felt like a little puppy following his owner at the moment. He let out a laugh, gently patting the top of me head.

"Charlie, my dear, you are too far cute for anyone to consider you being an actress." He said to me, a bright smile upon his face. "Why if I didn't know it by the blush on your cheeks, you are crushing on me!"

He nudged me gently as we walked about the garden, and we both broke out laughing. Banners of gold, silver and black dashed with bloodstains quickly appeared at the snap of his fingers and were gently hung on the hedges. I tucked a lock of my hair back, the blush deepening on my face.

"Stop playing around with me, Al!" I said, nudging him gently back. He just cheerfully laughed and continued on with the decorations and I just followed behind him. After a few mere moments of quiet, I could hear Vaggie calling out to me.

"Best that you go off and see her, my dear," Alastor said, his voicing sounding a bit gloom. "Why she'll keep calling out for you, if you don't answer back. Or she might just come out and drag you back inside. Shame that she's keeping a little butterfly like you kept in a jar all day."

"Heh, yeah kept in a jar all day," I said to him rather uneasy, quickly I turned away and headed towards Vaggie. By the time that I reached her, I saw that she was in a fight with Angel Dust.

"Charlie! You better help me control him!" Vaggie shouted at me.

"Control me? You're the one who decided to launch yourself at me!" Angel Dust said before getting throwing Vaggie off of him, "Besides, you can't keep your hands off of all this." He gestured to himself and Vaggie just shot him one of her death glares.

"Oh, come one, I have those creepy fan letters to prove that no one can keep their hands off of me." Angel Dust said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Can you guys please try to get along until after my dad leaves, so please no fights?" I asked them both, giving them a pleading look. Vaggie looked between me and Angel Dust, and with Angel he relaxed a small bit.

"Yeah, I can do it long enough till your old man leaves." Angel Dust said, "I'll try my best to be a good little boy that I am."

"Like hell you are Angel Dust." Vaggie replied, "but if it will make you happy and also not get your dad mad at you, I'll do my best to keep the fights to just arm wrestling."

Smiling at the two of them, I just about turned around to go back to the garden when I heard the front doors slam open. It caught all of us off guard, and we all stared to see my dad walk in. His smile bold on his and showing off his teeth, piercing eyes with his eyelid's half ways down upon them. His white suit with red and gold accents was spotless upon him, as he summoned an apple in his hand. Which he happily took a bite out of.

Cautiously I approached dad with my best smile, "Dad! You're early, why you still had days left before your actual arrival." I said, a bit of laughter in my voice.

"Myself and my council, we decided to come... early." He spoke to me, giving me a light pat on the head and then headed up the staircase while humming out loud. Looking back at the door I could see Valentino, Rosie, Sir Pentious and Vox follow in behind him.

"Oh, hi daddy!" Angel Dust said, while jumping in front of Sir Pentious. He had his crazy smile upon his face, only for him to get hit on the head by Valentino.

"Excuse me, Angel Dust?" He said, sounding highly insulted.

"Aw, come on Val. You know with you, I'm serious." He said, giving him a light kiss on the nose. "Besides, with Old Man like him, I only do it as a joke. Besides, when I did it the first time, it completely went over his head" he said, puffing up his chest in the process with a proud look upon his face. Quickly, he placed both of his hands on the sides of Valentino's face, "Don't worry Val, I'm saving the best for you."

I covered my face with my hands while I heard Vaggie groan out loud while commenting on the words that Angel Dust just said. Backing away and taking my hands off my face, I heard Alastor's voice ring out.

"Rosie, my dear, to what do we owe this visit for?" He said, sounding happy that she stopped by.

"Oh, Alastor dear," she said, her voice sounding like a songbird, "just a meeting with the king. We all decided to have it early. Course, it won't be happening not for a few more hours."

"Why, since there are a few hours before the meeting, mind if I have a word with you?" he asked her.

"Of course, Alastor," she happily agreed too. Swinging her parasol, she wickedly smiled as she followed Alastor outside.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alastor's Point of View:

"To what do you want to talk about, Alastor?" Rosie asked me as we walked through the apple grove that was beyond the rose maze.

"Why, I need help with Charlie." I told her, giving her one of my more famous smiles. 'Why she is the most darling thing here in Hell."

"Out of all the girls in hell, it's her that you fell. Oh, Alastor." She said, giving me a quick hug. "Why on earth do you need help with her? I can feel it when you two are in the same room."

"Feel what, Rosie?" I asked her questioningly.

"The passions of fire burning ten-fold as those jack-asses of cupids fall from the sky burning, bleeding and screaming as the sky above us becomes a shade of red brighter than the color of blood can ever be as sinners scream in a joyous summoning ceremony that will allow them to wreck havoc above the ground and upon heaven!" She stated, breathing deeply in the process but quickly composed herself. "That's how I feel that you are in love with her. But you still need her for your plans."

She tapped me on the tip of my nose and I blinked at her a bit surprised as she laughed a tiny bit. "I believe the main problem is getting that heart of hers out of her shell. And to also be in the good graces of her father in the process. Simple."

"How simple?"

"Know the fairy tale stories? Prince saves the damsel-in-distress? Do that." She jabbed me in the chest, and I could feel the anger flare up in my eyes. "Oh hush, look there is going to be a turf war in the east end of the city in half an hour. Angel Dust, he obviously can't go, but it will be violent as fuck. Take her there, keep her safe. She'll be thankful that you kept her safe and her daddy will be happy because you killed those fucking political candidates that want to take the throne and screw hell over ten times more than it already is. Plus, it will be like a date for you."

Nodding my head at her, she happily left me alone and I wandered around a few minutes until I came across Charlie sitting at the bar with a soda in her hand. Tapping her on the shoulder, I gracefully offered her my hand.

"How about we hit the east end of the Pentagram City? Why get some fresh air and clear our thoughts, and also plan our little party without further interruptions?" I asked Charlie, without trying to sound shaky.

"I'd love too Alastor, we can go right now if we want." She said happily, taking my hand.

"Why that would be perfect," I said to her, tightening my grip on her hand. I could see the faint blush rising in her cheeks, and as we walked away, I turned my head ever so slightly and saw Vaggie fuming with anger. But behind her, I saw Rosie, Niffty and Husk just watching the two of us. Doing a quiet finger snap, I sent her a note that I wanted to talk to her, Niffty and Husk later on when I am available.

Oh, how perfect this day is going.


	15. Chapter 15

Alastor and I had been walking the east end of the city for a good while now, doing a bit of window shopping and pointing out things that we found either hilarious or could help us with a few more ideas for the party. I could feel myself grinning to my fullest as we continued walking down the streets. Getting next to Alastor's side, I gently took hold of his arm with a small thought in mind that he was going to protest and make me let go of him.

Course, he ignored the fact that I touched him as he happily hummed out loud with a soft look upon his face. Grinning, I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, until we heard the sound of people fighting against each other. Looking about, I could see some of the enemies my dad had made coming out into the street; everyone going at each other like it was the fight to the death. My grip tightened on Alastor's arm as I stared at the scene before me, but when I glanced up at him I could see that he was regretting.

"Hey boys! Look, we got the King's "redeeming" daughter." One denizen who was dressed from the 1890's said, while laughing. He pulled a revolver out from his jacket and aimed it right at me. "Let's kill this bitch so we have one less person to fight against for the throne."

Right before I could protest or do anything, Alastor shoved me behind him. "Dear sir, do you think it will be wise to kill her? Especially when I stand here, protecting her?"

Alastor simply laughed as a few more denizens of Hell surrounded the two of us. "Al, I think you should get serious." I said to him, a bit of fear sneaking into my voice.

"My dear," he said to me his eyes becoming radio dials, "I am serious. And why, I didn't need to chase the prey this time. They came to me instead."

With a twisted smile on his face, he planted a swift kiss on my forehead and launched himself at one of the demons. I only caught a quick glimpse at him mutilating his throat when another demon grabbed me by the arm and I punched him right in the mouth to let me go. Another thing that I've learned from my dad – take out the teeth and eyes first, then they can't talk to infuriate you or excite others and they won't be able to see how much damage they've done to you.

Thanks dad, I thought to myself. I'll be sure to tell him that a bit of his fighting advice came in handy. This time.

Quickly, I jabbed the guy with my elbow at full force in his neck. I could hear him gasp for a breath of air, and he fell to the ground. Taking in a deep breath, I saw two demons had Alastor but he was quick enough to slip out of their grasps; running, I knocked one of them down to the ground moments before he could regain his hold upon Alastor. I felt my hair being grabbed roughly by another demon; but deep inside of me I felt my demonic side telling me to stop holding back and let the blood run until it's dry. Slamming myself backwards against the demon, he lost his footing and I could feel my demon blood burning through my veins.

One or two of the demons backed away from me,seeing me as more of my father now than ever. Someone that they all truly still fear deep down inside of them. Launching myself, I felt something hard and searing hot hit me right on the side of my head near my eye. It sent a burning heat throughout my body and I collapsed down to the ground, my body shaking at the scorching pain running through me. glancing up at the demon before me, I could see him laughing but I couldn't hear him as a ringing sound filled my ears;blinking I saw Alastor tackle him down with full force as I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the shredded-up carcass of one of the demons before me. I could feel myself starting to panic at the sight around me, and I quickly sat up on the ground and backed away as I tried to take in slow deep breaths. Within the next moment, I bumped into something and slowly turning around, only to see another shredded body of a demon. Finally, I took a good look around and saw a few more dead bodies around me, with dead on-lookers mixed in with them.

My breathing remained unsteady as I rose up onto my feet, and I heard the laughter of Alastor nearby. Turning my head towards the direction of his laughter, I saw the rest of the bloodbath before me and he dropped a mutilated body to the ground. His hand was dripping with blood as his laughter grew darker, and I clutched my hands to my chest as he turned around to where I could fully see him. His smile was dripping with splattered blood, his eyes far more demonic than what they usually were.

"Al-Alastor?"

His eyes flicked right at me, his smile growing even bigger than what it already was. Slowly, he started to walk towards me and I felt frozen to the point I couldn't move a single joint. He twitched a small bit as his bloodied right hand grazed over my cheek, which gave me a small amount of courage to take a step back as the warm blood slid down.

His head tilted towards the left for a second, then it switched to the right as he blinked at me with what would have been a look of confusion. Taking in a deep breath, I gathered myself together and merely grabbed his blood covered hand.

"Alright Alastor... let's get you back to the hotel."

Keeping a tight grip on his hand, I started to walk away but he pulled me up against him and gathered me up in his arms moments before he sprinted off at an incredible speed, and bounded off of cars and windowsills till we reached the top of a roof. Looking around, I could almost see the roof top of every building, till he bounded from the roof we were upon unto another, and he kept going till we stopped at one that gave us a clear view of the hotel.

I managed to slip the lower half of my body out of his arms, and I felt him flinch at my sudden moment. His hand that held its place on my upper left arm tightened, as his right arm encircled me and pulled me closer to him. Glancing up at him, his eyes were closed and the wind was slightly nudging his hair about. The pentagram in the sky gave his hair a bit of red halo, the bottom half of the halo glowing black; but I couldn't stop staring at him as he gathered me back up in his arms again.

Putting my arms around his neck, he set off with a different set of speed than before. I could see everything like a clear picture, the people buzzing about in the streets and the glow of building signs all around the two of us. Alastor landed on the edge of railing to my bedroom at the hotel and turned around to see the sight before as his eyes burst open.

For this one second, it felt as though everything around us moved and ignored us, acting like we weren't watching them at all even though we were. I wanted to tell Alastor that this moment was perfect until he jumped down from the railing and set me down on my feet;staring at him, my fingers grazed his cheek ever so slightly and he fell to the ground exhausted.


End file.
